


The Kingdoms and Houses of Westeros

by the_loststone



Series: Avatar/GoT [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: More characters, no avatar, only benders, this is basically game of thrones but with benders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 13:13:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 5,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19813003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_loststone/pseuds/the_loststone
Summary: Building the world of Westeros and the Free Cities.A mix of Game of Thrones and A Song of Ice and Fire. The characters are blessed with the powers of bending.





	1. The Nations

Westeros:

Waterbenders: North, Riverlands

Airbenders: Vale

Earthbenders: Reach, Stormlands, Westerlands

Firebenders: Crownlands, Dorne

The Free Cities of Essos:

The Dothraki: nomadic non-benders who are skilled in fighting with weapons. 

The Free cities are less rigid about where benders go. Like Kingslanding and the Iron Islands in Westeros, different benders live together. Braavos and Volantis are the largest of these cities. Though there are some cities, like Asshai, that are exclusive to one type of bending. 

\--

In this world, where only the ruling houses (nobles) are really (master) benders, though there are other people who are benders, but in smaller capacities (not masters). Bending is regarded as blessed by the Gods which is why that have either right to rule (if it has been in the family for a long time) or made knights of the Kingsguard/knights in general. Benders generally have higher stations in society, where they can apprentice or have good jobs, or become knights and rise to become noble. Most nobles are benders.


	2. The Starks and the North

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> House Stark and the North

Starks: Waterbenders (known as the strongest ones in the north)

Ned: water bender that studied battle. Died in Kingslanding.

Catelyn: born in the Riverland, she is better at bending warmer waters, but she is a wonderful healer. Died at Red Wedding

->Note Robb, Jon, Sansa, Arya, Bran and Rickon all receive an education fit for lords/ladies though the last 3 had their education cut short due to plot. The children also still have their abilities to Warg into their wolves. Their wolves have the ability to help them, as they are the animals that tie with the northern Waterbending spirits. Robb’s wolf strengthens his bending, for example, in battles. With Sansa’s wolf dead, she is stunted for a while, as is Arya when she is separated from Nymeria. Bran is able to grow as a guru with Summer and Shaggydog helps Rickon as well. Ghost keeps Jon safe, though Jon’s chakras are blocked until later. 

-> Note the Godswood pool has special properties of the spirit. That might be important ;)

Robb: a Waterbender great at strategy and fighting. He was amazing at strategy and using his Waterbending in battle. He was a good swordsman, so he fought in the vanguard often alongside his direwolf Greywind. He was claimed the first King in the North since Torrhen Stark. He was a great king: honorable and just, he treated his enemies fairly, giving them treatment after battles for their injuries, and punished his allies when they murdered children. He was revered by the smallfolk and many lords loved him as if he were his father come again. Unfortunately, like his father, what he had in fighting skills, he lacked in politics. He died at the Red Wedding, due to the betrayal of his banner-men, and the breaking of the guest right. He is avenged by his sisters. 

Jon: not a Waterbender, but becoming the best swordsman in the North as he devotes all his time to that as the only Nonbender in the family (something that makes Catelyn very happy). 

Unknown to him is that he is in fact a Firebender, but at the request of Ned, Howland took Jon briefly as a baby and blocked is chakra so that no one would ever find out his true parentage. He will access his power through Bran who unlocks his chakra when they reunite years in the future. However, being a fire bender has kept him alive beyond the wall though he was unable to use his powers. While it is known that Firebenders suffer in the North, because of his mother, he is at less of a disadvantage. He is able to survive the cold like the Waterbenders (though he is not one himself) It has kept him from freezing to death, even when he fell through the ice into the freezing river. 

He never tries to Firebend after he is brought back to life, which is because all his chakras are blocked anyway due to the trauma and, while he would eventually reopen most of them, he is still recovering. Upon their reunion Bran will unlock the rest. Jon’s fire is blue (powerful) :D

Sansa: Like her mother, Sansa is the best healer the North had seen in a long time, as she thinks it's the only respectable talent a lady use. However, during her time as a hostage in Kingslanding (where Joffrey would torture her and isolate her from water - ex: chaining her when she even bathes and making sure she is guarded at all times when she even drinks water) and later the Eyrie, (where Petyr would tease her with water, but often wouldn’t let her near it for too long, but enough so that she wouldn’t feel imprisoned) she secretly became very good at finding alternative sources of water, including blood bending. 

This is something she doesn’t reveal or know the true length of her talent, until the battle of the Bastards, where she Bloodbends the entire army in her grief (the horses to throw the riders, the foot soldiers to trample each other or stab each other) after she fails to heal Rickon who dies in hers and Jon’s arms. 

She later becomes known as the Red Wolf, though she hates when people talk about it since she was so horrified by her actions, so it’s mostly just rumors and no one really confirms it. She doesn’t need a full moon to Bloodbend, but after the battle of the Bastards, she refuses to Bloodbend again. After the battle, she rebuilds Winterfell out of ice (like she made the snow castle in the Eyrie.) Mostly until it can be rebuilt properly with Arya and Bran’s help. 

She kills Petyr, by having jump with Lysa out the moon door (which happens about a year later than canon, so Sansa can properly learn the Game from Petyr - side-note she does live with Lysa’s abuse for longer, and finds out later about Petyr’s sexual attention to Sansa, but she still blames Sansa for it) and claims it was an act of passion (that Lysa killed them both) when questioned by the Lords Declarant. Through her journey she becomes an excellent politician.

Arya: loves battle bending water, follows in her brothers footsteps as a child to learn. Also very interested in sword fighting, as she admires her older brother Jon. When she escapes from Kingslanding she delves more into learning how to fight through different benders like Gendry and different styles that the benders have, which she learns to incorporate into her Waterbending making her a fighter rarely beaten because her opponents don’t understand her fighting style. 

When she leaves for Braavos, she learns from the Faceless men how to use her bending as an assassin, and to disguise herself using spirits magic from water bending. The Faceless worship death, but also learned their art from the Face Stealer spirit. She goes to the Spirit World and meets the Spirit to learn this art as well. 

She also learns how to chi block, and use daggers. During her time with the Faceless, she spent a time blind, and learned how to lean on her other senses, like sound and vibrations of her surroundings. 

She uses these skills to the full extent for the first time to obliterate all of house Frey, and against Lannister soldiers. Arya drowns the Twins castle after poisoning everyone inside, and murders the leaders of the army (Freys and Lannister men) surrounding Riverrun, and pushing the army back south. Becomes one of the most deadly assassins/benders in the world. 

She returns to Winterfell and helps Sansa and Bran rebuild Winterfell, and prepare the Northern and Vale armies for the battle against the dead. 

Bran: After being thrown from the tower, Bran’s mother and sister attempted to heal him, but he remained in his coma until Lady was killed, which he later acknowledges a death that paid for his life. He was only just learning how to Waterbend when he was thrown. He becomes depressed without the use of his legs, but the Reed kids teach him that his legs are not needed for him to become a seer/guru/3-eyed raven. 

He journey’s north, learning that he will be critical in the battle against White Walkers (ice made flesh that are evil spirits) and learns how to use his chakras and open all his senses. He can communicate with spirits, and uses his Waterbending to feel the vines that connect all life in the globe. He can hear everything through the use of spirits, and if he is close to great heart trees that are all connected with one another in the earth, and can hear (though not always see if it is not a weirwood tree)

Note that the Reed kids (and the Swamp area in general) is a lot like the swamp in Avatar, which makes them very in tune with the world around them (as they can vine bend and such), and it was how Howland was able to block Jon’s chakra, by taking him to a heart tree, (which is later where Bran learns how to undo the process by referring back to the vision he saw.)

Bran can use Waterbending to also alter people’s spirits (like Korra and her uncle), corrupting or cleansing them. Unfortunately he can’t do this with White Walkers.   
With his sisters, together they make up some of the most powerful benders in the Westeros.

Rickon: Rickon died when he was young during the battle of the Bastards. He was adopted by the wildling Osha, who taught him what she knew of Waterbending, though she is not a bender herself. They were captured by the Umbers and given over to the Bolton’s. He dies in his sister and brother’s arms, while his sister tries to heal him from an arrow that shot him straight through his lungs. 

\--

All noble houses in the North are benders. House Manderly notably was one House that were not benders when they moved North (since they were from the Reach originally and were chased out for being non-benders attempting to achieve a noble ranking). They eventually married into a bending family and became Waterbenders. 

→ The Boltons (strong Waterbenders) Ramsey is still an asshole and etc who is good at mind games and likes to hunt women and torture people. Dick head. Luckily that means he’ll kill his entire family so Sansa and Jon only have to kill him, like canon. 

→ Wildlings benders are Waterbenders as well. Mance, who was once a brother of the Night’s Watch, was an Airbender. Most benders are very strong. 

\--

The Night’s Watch:

What was once a proud Northern guard, has become a little more than a penal colony. Very few benders (those that are benders generally make it to Commander, or in leadership positions - which is another thing that is so unique about Jon since he’s one of the few Commanders that is not a bender (at the time))

-> Alliser Thorne, Janos Slynt: Earthbender

-> Jeor Mormont: like all Mormonts, he’s a badass Waterbender

-> Quarin Halfhand 

-> Wildlings are basically canon. Some are benders (all Waterbenders exclusively); the fighting level for Wildlings is parr with Freedom fighters (Jet, Longshot, Pipsqueak & the Duke) in most cases. 

→ The Night’s Watch main struggle these days is with lack of numbers, especially with a lack of benders and that is why the Wildlings have such a huge advantage. (Magically wall of ice that can’t be bended is good but when you’re overrun it’s still a struggle)

→ Season 7: Winterfell plot is basically just Arya, Sansa and Bran bonding and coming up with different ways to make the land surrounding Winterfell a no man’s land (bunch of fire moats and traps and etc) but then they find out Night King has a dragon and are pissed. But they get Dragon glass so that’s good (I guess)

They supervised the training: Water benders practicing with Air benders from the Vale on how to attack white walkers. (air benders could create a tornado, but were unable to create it so it surrounded Winterfell entirely for long)

Again Jon goes south because he believes that they need Earthbenders and Firebenders for this fight and so he misses Bran and Arya returning. 

→Season 8 Long Night revision: Winterfell godswoods pool underneath the weirwood is a spirit portal. There are few remaining. (3-eyed ravens died to close them, Brynden Rivers death closed one beyond the wall and prior to him other 3-eyed ravens died to protect other portals beyond the wall from the Night King. And then Bran went to Winterfell to protect the next nearest.) The Night King not only wants to kill Bran but he also wants to go to the spirit world, and Bran must protect the portal. (Other spirit portals exist, recorded are the ones in Old Town, the Summer Isles, The Isles of the Faces, and Storms End -- 3 of those that Bran the Builder helped build castles). (More exist but are unknown to any but the 3-eyed raven)

Only a 3-eyed raven can open a portal on his own, otherwise you would need master benders from each element to sacrifice themselves to open it (and not only are very few able to but obviously, they don’t want to and the knowledge of how died out) (or each original bender - sky-bison, dragon, koi fish, badger mole)


	3. The Baratheons and the Stormlands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> House Baratheon and the Storms

Baratheons: Earthbenders with a specialize in metals like steel and bronze

Gendry Waters is a great blacksmith due to these skills, though he has never really explored them outside of being a blacksmith. Later, during the battle of Winterfell, he discovers the ability to lava-bend.

Gendry has multiple half-siblings: Edric Storm and Mya Stone are two of the many. Both are also skilled Earthbenders. Mya, despite being an Earthbender, is well received in the Vale, as it makes her a great climber. 

Renly is an adequate bender, though he parades through life, much like in canon. 

Stannis is also a more than average bender. He is known as a great General and fighter. 

Unfortunately, he later rejects much of his bending (outside of using it in battle) in favor of the Red Priestess, who is not a fire bender but still a worshipper of fire. She is well received as the people of Dragonstone who have long served Firebenders, and many of the Houses in the Crownlands are Firebenders (as they were once relations to the Targaryens) He was able to lava-bend once on Dragonstone when Melisandre was with him after sacrificing some people to her fire god/ Lord of Light. 

Baratheons were tied to the Targaryen Firebenders, and were once skilled in lightning bending (when some of the Baratheons were Firebenders) however that trait died out in their bloodline, despite having intermarried with the Targaryens (the Firebender wives didn’t produce Firebender children, the seed of the Baratheons (as it were) was strong). 

The Stormlands were once also filled with Firebenders before the Durradon King conquered. Then the Firebenders moved towards what is now the Crownlands (which helped when Aegon landed since he was also a Firebender and they quickly pledged to him), and the Stormlands became an Earth nation territory. The land does have more diversity in it's bending than other areas, since it is near water it has a number of Waterbenders, and since it was once Fire nation territory, there are some Firebenders who stayed and simply pledged themselves to the Durradons.


	4. The Greyjoys and The Iron Islands

Greyjoys: Earthbenders that specialize in metals like oar and iron. 

The Iron Islands have Waterbenders and Airbenders as well who are part of the pirate life. Iron Islands is basically a hub for a bunch of degenerate benders of all societies who enjoy the pirate life. (not many Firebenders though)

The Islands, after many rebellions and their devotion to the 'Old Ways' became a den for raiders. They are looked down upon by the rest of the Realm because of their lifestyle of reaving. Many outlaws find the islands a place of refuge however as it accepts any form of bending. Like in canon, for the Iron Born, the strong survive. So long as they worship the Drowned God they are accepted. Many who immigrate to the Islands abandon their former religion so as to be accepted by the Iron Born. 

(Note, Iron Islands is basically Tortuga from Pirates of the Caribbean -- a domain for pirates and outlaws)

Theon is a great earth bender, though when winter comes it is harder for him to use (which is why is he warded in the North as there is lots of snow and the earth is largely covered by water). He is a lot like canon and his story follows a similar path. As a child he liked taunting Jon that at least he was a bender. Later, after he takes Winterfell and then it’s taken by the Bolton’s, he is tortured and enslaved by Ramsey (the little shit). He will escape after finding out Sansa is heading to Winterfell with Jon and Bran guru’s his way into his head by telling him to leave Winterfell. He escapes with Jeyne and they go to the Iron Islands. Jeyne is his primary reason for escaping as they develop a bond. 

Yara is a Waterbender. 

Euron is a Waterbender. 

Balon is an Earthbender. 

Balon’s wife and mother were both Waterbenders.


	5. The Lannisters and Westernlands

Lannisters: Earthbenders that specialize in metals like gold.

Tommen, Myrcella, Lancel cannot bend —> for the former, it makes it hard for people to understand how they are the ruling family, which is one of the struggles Tommen comes across when he is made king, as people don’t respect him because he isn’t a bender, and the High Sparrow (who is not a bender but acclaimed as the voice of the Gods) feeds that until Tommen accepts him and his influence.

Cersei is an altogether unremarkable bender. She doesn’t use it for much besides for her jewelry, though as a child she used to bend her necklaces and rings into different patterns and pretend like they’ve gone missing so that a servant would be punished. And instead of pushing her childhood "friend" off a cliff when she was a young girl, she uses Earthbending to throw her off. Her father never really had her taught in bending as most women aren’t (the patriarchy) and the status as bender is usually just to make sure people know they are a good match. 

Joffrey is not a strong bender — largely due to the incest. He uses his unremarkable skills not in battle but to torment girls, including Sansa when she is a hostage.

Jaime is a great bender and swordsman, though when he loses his sword hand goes through an identity crisis (follows canon). While he was captured by Robb Stark he was put in an ice cell. While he was traveling with Brienne he was put in steel chains (which he can’t bend) and Brienne is an earth bender (though not of metals).

Jaime follows book canon, in which over time he separates himself from Cersei after learning about her affairs with other men (in the show he didn't learn of her affair with Lancel and so stayed devoted to her). Therefore, the pregnancy of season 7/8 will not happen. He will however continue to love Cersei, as they are a toxic relationship and while he loves Brienne, he gets to the point where he doesn't believe he deserves her, and the happy ending with her isn't something he's altogether sure he is worthy of. 

Tyrion also follows canon, but as a skilled bender (which his sister hates) He uses his bending well in the battle with Tywin (though then he was knocked out) and later at the Blackwater, though again he was incapacitated by his sister’s guard. 

Tyrion's story closely follows canon, in which he considers himself smarter than everyone else, and is sadly proven wrong on several occasions. While he is quite clever, he vastly overestimates himself. His hubris/arrogance, like his siblings and father, is his downfall. 

He will not be in the crypts during the Battle for Dawn, but he will be fighting alongside the other benders towards the back (safer than most others but still in the battle) since he has proven he can fight and they need benders who can. (Sansa will not be in the battle, since she is one of the only and best healer they have they couldn't risk her (and her bloodbending does nothing against wights and walkers, she was put in the crypts, which was removed of dead people, so it is actually safe). 

Tywin is a well known master Earthbender. :D Doesn’t mean he’s still not a shit head with the Red Wedding (smart coward who knew he couldn't take on Robb). 

→ Hound & Mountain are combustion men. Hound hates the fact that he is one as he hates the fact that he is considered part of the Fire Nation because of it. Both the Hound and the Mountain are still considered fearsome swordsmen (due to their massive size). 

→ Bronn is an airbender. His fighting style also reflects that (quick and fast, able to makes circles around his enemies)

The story for the Lannister follows canon (GRRMs canon mostly)

There are several other Lannisters; the line doesn't die out with Tywin's children because the Lannisters have a large extended family as well. (Though, like in canon, Tywin is obsessed about his legacy and what his children leave behind). There are many cousins who live in the Westerlands. They are also benders.


	6. The Targaryens and Essos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Targaryen survivors and their travels through Essos

Targaryens: Firebenders that when they had dragons, they were the most powerful Firebenders in the world (as Valyria was destroyed), and they were able to survive fire, walk through flame. but even before their dragon’s died out, they lost this skill due to inbreeding. While they were still Firebenders, they were not impervious to fire. 

Daenerys is the only fire bender who can walk through fire unscathed, and brings back Dragons. Her story again, like other characters is largely the same with the added bonus that she can fire bend. She was a prize among the Dothraki who are not benders but view them as novelties. They thought her child would be one of the fiercest Khals because it was of her bloodline and Khal Drogo’s. 

Dany’s relationship with her dragons is very close, but they cannot be fully controlled. They accept her because she is a Firebender that cannot be harmed or killed by fire, like them. (for the most part). Dany used her Firebending more freely after her brother was killed as he was not as powerful as her (very weak and jealous of sister’s power, but still a bender, which gave him legitimacy to claim the Iron Throne) and was generally more focused on emotionally abusing her. When she is free of him, she allows herself to discover her true capabilities as a firebender, and she discovers it with her dragons to help her. 

She uses her Firebending more as an extension of herself, but when it comes to conquering cities, she lets her dragons do most of the work, because… she has dragons so why not? Uses offensive Firebending in the dragon pit before Drogon comes, and used it in Quarth to free herself from the magicians with her dragons. 

Daenerys story follows closely to book canon; so be warned ahead of time...

Like in canon, she believes herself to be the chosen one -- as she is the last Targaryen and blood of old Valyria. She believes the prophecies of the Red Priestesses. Unfortunately, the belief that she is a prophesized hero that can do no wrong will be her undoing... While it won't be the sudden turn of season8, it will happen, and since the books do a better job of showing it, Daenerys' story will follow GRRM's closely. 

Daenerys' arrival in Westeros will have much more impact, and she will not lose Dorne and Highgarden. Her dragons are also less vulnerable; scorpions are stupid and while the Night King is powerful enough, Euron is a shit (no matter the show or the books so I refuse the entire plot with the dragon horns), and the Iron Born won't kill a dragon. The scorpions can injure the dragons, but not kill them. 

-> Unsullied = Elite Earthbenders (akin to Dai Li Warriors) - Daenerys has 3000 in her service

-> Second Sons = a mix of benders and non benders - Daario Nahaaris is an airbender. 

-> Dothraki = non benders horse lords. Expert fighters like the Rough Rhinos (ATLA)

-> Red Priest(esses) = fire worshippers (witches) worship the fire spirits. 

Asshai is a country only with firebenders and fire worshipers. 

-> Jorah Mormont = powerful waterbender (as all Mormonts are) - not that he was much help in the Red Waste since it’s a desert. :/ (basically like the desert in ATLA -- so… DRINK CACTUS JUICE!)

→ Kingslanding, Braavos and Volantis are very similar to Republic city as it is the most populated city in Westeros and has many different benders. Just no modern technology. Some other cities are also diverse in their benders, mostly port cities (the North has White Harbor), but not to the scale of those cities, or even to the scale of the Iron Islands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> still undecided about what Daenerys' relationship with Jon should be. Since their stories will be more like what GRRM has, I am uncertain whether they should have a sexual relationship. Maybe they have an attraction that doesn't develop into boat-sex? Let me know what you think.


	7. The Tyrells and the Reach

Tyrells:

They are Earthbenders, though they are reputed for being not as skilled as other houses (as they were once stewards and not the Gardener house that ruled Highgarden before). They all mostly follow canon except as Earthbenders, (though also book canon, as we are including Willas and Garlen). 

Tyrells made sure to marry into families that had good bending so that they can strengthen their bloodlines. 

→ Oldtown is filled with Maesters who are all benders, and only men (as canon). Probably the safest place in all of Westeros. (It’s like Zaofu a bit, since it’s the richest city in Westeros) Will also have the metal bending domes around the city to protect it from Iron Born invaders. 

The Reach will follow book canon closely.


	8. The Arryns and the Vale

Arryn: 

The airbenders live in the Vale, and House Arryn used to be some of the greatest airbenders, with abilities to fly with gliders. However, after Jon Arryn dies (poisoned) so too does the strength of house Arryn. Lysa Arryn gives birth to Robin Arryn who is sickly and weak. 

When Lysa took over as regency for Robin, many of the high Vale lords were upset by this as she is a Waterbender and not an Airbender, and tried to remove her from power, but she resisted with Petyr’s help.

The Vale has other stronger benders, and Harry Hardying is set to become the new lord of the Vale if Robin dies. However, if Petyr Baelish has anything to do with it, that will only happen if he is controlling Hardying. 

Baelish doesn’t have any bending abilities, but like canon is an expert player of the game. His plans coincide with canon in this case, except he doesn’t sell Sansa to the Bolton’s. Baelish will come up with a plan to bring the armies to take the North back, and when they retake Winterfell, Sansa would marry Harry. Sansa learns what happens to Jeyne Poole however, and kills Baelish (pushes him out the moon door when he pushes Lysa -- Lysa before her death spilled the beans about Jon Arryn’s death and the events after, and Sansa connects the dots -- Lysa’s death happens a year later than canon). 

After Baelish and Lysa die, Sansa stays in the Eeyrie as Robin's interim guardian (she reveals her identity) until the Lords Declarant decide on a new regent. She doesn’t marry Harold Hardying (he is not a prick but after an initial meeting they don’t really know each other), but instead meets Brienne and Podrick during her journey from the bloody gate, who, without Littlefinger’s interference, convince her they are loyal to her. She leaves the Eyrie and accompanies them North, were they head first towards the Wall. 

The hill tribes also have strong air benders, and they even have sky bisons. The Targaryens dragons mostly hunted sky bisons though so House Arryn stopped breeding them, and making sure to keep them away from settlers so they won’t attract Targaryen attention. Now the hill tribes are the ones to take care of them, as they are more suited to nomadic life. There are those that would use it for war, but sky bison are generally peaceful creatures so breeding them for warfare is not common. The Hill Tribes are more reclusive since they are defensive of the Sky Bison. 

The Vale will come North during the Battle for Dawn, though they will not be there for the Battle of the Bastards. Since Petyr is dead, there is no motive for the Lords at that point to go North (since Sansa used Petyr to gain the KotV). But as she has a good relationship with them - having acted as interim Lady of the Eeyrie for a brief period, she is able to convince them of the magnitude of the threat (the Night King) when she gains her station as Lady of Winterfell.


	9. The Tullys of the Riverlands

Tully: 

They are Waterbenders. 

When they came into power, the Riverlands were a mix of water and Earthbenders (as the Ironborn once held the Riverlands), but now there are few Earthbenders in their kingdom. 

The Riverlands have many marshes and streams so the Tullys are very good at bending water through vines. 

Their greatest opposition/asshole is the Freys, who are also water benders. Though not very many are masters. This, coupled with the fact that they are unattractive and power hungry, made Robb very unhappy to be engaged to one.

Some of the greater benders that are allies to the Tully’s are the Blackwoods, who have bloodlines from the North as well.


	10. The Martells and Dorne

Martell: 

They are Firebenders, though some of Oberyn Martell’s bastard children are Sandbenders/Earthbenders. 

Dorne was once Earth kingdom territory, and many Sandbenders lived there. But when Queen Nymeria Martell took over, it became a Firebending territory. (Though there are some areas that still have Sandbender villagers and lords). The fact that they were Firebenders as well made it harder for the Targaryens to conquer Dorne, which left gaining it through marriage. 

The Martell’s each specialized in a different aspect of Firebending. 

Arianne was more interested in the militant style, Quentin was more interested in the art forms, and Trystane was more interested in the spirituality. 

The Sand Snakes varied as well. While some were Sandbenders, the eldest Sand Snakes were very good at the martial use of Firebending, and Sarella was also learning spiritual Firebender. The eldest girls can lightning bend as well.


	11. The Children of the Forest

The Children of the Forest: spirit world beings that came to the mortal realm.

Attempted to defend themselves by bringing more spirits to the mortal realm, but it backfired as some/ one spirit didn’t want to go, but he was taken when the children didn’t realize what spirit it was, and merged itself with a Waterbender (a Stark) and became the first White Walker/became the Night King. is able to bring the ice storms and reanimate the dead and spread it’s spiritual being into other babies/people as it's power grows. 

The Children made a pact with the First Men, to push back the Night king. Bran the Builder later ensured that the whites would never return by building the Wall. The Children eventually drew back into the spirit world to make sure the Whites never crossed back into the spirit realm either, though some remained North of the wall to ensure that the Night King never returned. However, the First Men stayed true to their word, and remained faithful to the heart trees. 

They battled the Andals who came and destroyed the heart trees, though many died, and only the North was able to be a kingdom that held true (though some in the south still have Heart trees/weirwoods). 

During the first Long Night, there were firebenders, earthbenders, airbenders, and waterbenders all fighting together, because the first men ruled all of Westeros with the Children. But then the Andals and then Targaryens invaded, leaving only the Northern kingdom a first men territory (though some southern first men integrated with the invaders, many died in the fighting.)


	12. The Faith of the Seven

The Faith of the Seven: Brought in to Westeros with the Andals. 

A lot like canon, but also devoted to the spiritual of bending. Acolytes of different bending styles but not actually benders. The faith was established so that non-benders (which there are more of) would not riot against benders, and actually have some presence and influence in society. Septons and Septas teach the spiritual sides of bending, as well as what society dictates for men and women. (The Patriarchy is supported by the Faith)

Over the years, the religion became slightly perverted, especially with the Faith Militant. Faith Militant is an extremist side that sees any use of bending outside of the spiritual as corrupt. They are intolerant little shits basically (like in the books and shows)

When High Sparrow comes into power, Tommen (who is not a bender) is manipulated into handing influence and power to him (by the Sparrow capturing Margaery and Cersei because of crimes against the faith) and must become an acolyte to the Gods since he isn’t a bender, and that is the only way he can keep his crown.


End file.
